Boy or Girl?
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Hidup dengan dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik, membuatnya ragu akan gender-nya sendiri -"Aku ini perempuan atau laki-laki sih?"— East Asia family. Nyotalia! RnR please?


**Boy or Girl?**

**Disclimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers®Hidekaz Himaruya

Boy or Girl?®Hyori Sagi

**Summary: **Hidup dengan dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik, membuatnya ragu akan gender-nya sendiri -"Aku ini perempuan atau laki-laki sih?"—

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Family, General

**Warning: **Nyotalia. And maybe... OOC?

* * *

><p>"Aah~ Enak~!"<p>

Seorang pemuda oriental berwajah manis meletakkan cangkir keramik yang barusan dipegangnya ke meja bundar kecil disamping kursi yang didudukinya. Setelah melakukan kegiatan tersebut, si pemuda ber-ahoge itu berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sambil tersenyum, dia merapikan meja kecil tempat ia meletakkan cangkir keramiknya dan berlalu ke dapur.

"Selamat sore, dunia!" serunya bersemangat sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Sang pemuda personifikasi dari negara Taiwan tersebut menggulung lengan kemeja-nya dan segera mencuci piring. Diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding dapur dengan was-was. Berharap jam itu tidak mengkhianatinya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

Pukul empat tepat

.

"Akkhhh! Aku telat lagi~!" Taiwan segera menyelesaikan cucian piringnya dan menghambur ke kamar. Menyambar jaket yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Dan segera berlari menghambur keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pertemuan para personifikasi Asia Timur yang ke-3 di tahun tersebut. Pertemuan itu hanya sebatas reunian keluarga karena mereka sudah sangat jarang berkumpul bersama. Dan kali ini, Taiwan dipercaya untuk menjadi tuan rumah dari pertemuan tersebut oleh para saudari-nya.

Taiwan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sedikit brutal menuju bandara, mengingat ia telah terlambat lima menit dari waktu yang disepakati. Ia berjanji pada saudari-saudarinya untuk menjemput mereka di bandara pada pukul tiga lebih lima puluh lima menit. Namun pada nyatanya, ia malah berangkat dari rumahnya terlambat lima menit dari waktu tersebut. Suara handphone yang bernyanyi keras membuatnya semakin panik. Diliriknya handphone yang ia letakkan di dashboard dan seketika itu juga, ia bergidik ngeri melihat layar handphone-nya.

15 missed call.

30 message received.

Oh Tuhan... Ia lupa bahwa kakak tertuanya, China dan kakak keduanya, Japan, adalah orang-orang yang on time. Ah salah, maksudnya orang-orang yang SANGAT on time. Bagaimana nasibnya ketika sampai di bandara? Mengingat ia telah membuat kedua kakaknya yang perfeksionis itu menunggu cukup lama. Lupakan Hongkong dan Korea Selatan, mereka bisa diurus belakangan.

_Ciit!_

Suara ban yang behenti mendadak dan bergesekkan keras dengan aspal sukses mendapat perhatian sejumlah orang di tempat parkir itu. Setelah keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan setengah membanting, Taiwan segera berlari masuk ke dalam bandara setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan maaf pada orang-orang yang ia buat terkejut oleh pemberhentian mobilnya yang sangat mendadak.

"Aiyaaah~ Taiwan lama sekali, aru. Aku bosan menunggu, aru." Seorang gadis bercepol dua, China, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai bandara dengan kesal. Dipereratnya pelukan terhadap boneka Shinnaty-chan-nya sambil terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kursi tunggu. Seorang gadis berwajah datar, Hongkong namanya, menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan monotonnya yang biasa sambil mengikuti arah gerak sang kakak. Rambut panjangnya yang mulai terlihat berantakan menunjukkan betapa lelah dan bosannya ia menunggu –sama seperti kakaknya, China-.

"Nihon, daze. Bukankah daritadi kau menelepon Taiwan? Apa katanya, daze? Aku capek, daze. Ah! Capek berasal dari Korea Selatan, daze~!" Korea Selatan, gadis berkepang satu, mengeluh pada kakak keduanya, Japan, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata monochrome sayu yang duduk gelisah disebelahnya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Taiwan-kun tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dia juga tidak menjawab sms dariku." Jawabnya pelan. "A-Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tambahnya dengan cemas. Butir-butir keringat mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

"China-dàjiě~!" Taiwan berlari menghampiri kakaknya tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah. "M-Maafkan aku karena sudah terlambat~" ujarnya ketika sampai tepat di depan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, aru! Sekarang jam empat lewat lima belas menit, aru! Dan kami sudah menunggu selama dua puluh menit, aru. Dua puluh menit!" China berkata histeris pada Taiwan. Taiwan meringis kecil dan kembali menggumamkan maaf pada Dàjiě-nya itu.

"S-Sudahlah Chuugoku-san. Kasihan Taiwan-kun." Japan berusaha menegahi mereka berdua dibantu oleh Hong Kong yang masih dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Tapi, aru—"

"Dia kan sudah berusaha secepat mungkin menuju kemari. Kita kan tidak begitu tahu kondisi jalan yang Taiwan-kun lewati." Baru saja China ingin membantah, Japan sudah memotong bantahannya dengan pembelaan yang sangat masuk akal.

"Hhh... Ya sudahlah, aru. Tak apa. Kalau terlalu banyak marah, nanti aku cepat tua, aru." Akhirnya China mengalah dan memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah.

"Xièxiè~" Taiwan bernafas lega karena kakaknya bersedia memaafkannya tanpa harus ada yang terlu—.

"Tua berasal dari Korea, daze!"

_Duagh!_ Satu jitakan penuh cinta mendarat di kepala Korea Selatan.

—ka.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Boy or Girl?~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dalam mobil Taiwan, Hongkong dan Korea Selatan langsung pergi ke dunia alam bawah sadar mereka begitu bokong mereka menempel di jok mobil. Sedangkan China masih merenggut kesal karena keterlambatan Taiwan dan ke-hyper-an Korea, di lain sisi Japan sibuk memerhatikan pemandangan kota Taiwan. Taiwan maklum kalau kakaknya masih marah padanya, karena dia memang keterlaluan sih. Menunggu selama dua puluh menit tanpa adanya kepastian yang jelas adalah suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia juga pernah merasakan hal tersebut.<p>

"China-dàjiě, maafkan aku karena terlambat menjemput kalian. Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak sering-sering melihat jam." Taiwan kembali meminta maaf pada kakaknya.

"Tak apa, aru. Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi ke depannya jangan begitu lagi, aru." Tutur kata China melunak.

"Tentu. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlambat." Janji Taiwan. China tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Kini raut wajahnya sudah tidak sekusut sebelumnya.

"Ano Taiwan-kun..." Japan yang sedari tadi membisu, kini angkat bicara.

"Ya, Nihon-Nee? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk pertemuan kali ini?" Ah, Japan memang selalu terencana. Perfeksionis.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini kita tidak akan kemana-mana dulu. Karena kalian pasti masih lelah. Hari ini kita akan memasak bersama. Bagaimana menurut Nee dan Dàjiě?"

"Asyik, aru! Aku akan memasak Dim sum dan Fu yung hai, aru!" sahut China bersemangat, diliriknya Korea Selatan yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Fyuuh~ Untung Korea masih tidur, aru. Jadi dia tidak sembarangan meng-klaim." Imbuhnya lega ketika mendapati Korea tengah asyik berkelana di alam bawah sadar sambil membuat sebuah pulau kecil di jok mobil Taiwan.

"Um... Aku akan membuat Ramen dan Sashimi." Japan menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin dia masak nanti.

"Ok. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu di supermarket?" tawar Taiwan.

"Baiklah." Japan dan China menyetujui usulan dari Taiwan.

"Lalu hari kedua kemana?" tanya Japan lagi, kini sebuah notes kecil dan pulpen tergenggam di tangannya yang ramping. Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau mencatat semuanya dalam agenda.

"Kita ke festival. Kebetulan dekat rumahku ada festival besok." Japan menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan segera mencatatnya di notes kecil itu.

"Lalu hari terakhir, aru?" Kini giliran China yang bertanya.

"Eh? Kalian hanya tiga hari disini?" Taiwan memekik kaget.

"Aduh, aru. Pekikanmu seperti perempuan saja, aru." Ujar China berjengit sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa sakit dan berdenging.

"M-Maaf. Tapi kenapa hanya tiga hari? Biasanya kan pertemuannya seminggu."

"Karena lusanya, aku ada rapat dengan boss-ku. Korea-chan juga." Jawab Japan

"Kalau aku mau berdagang dengan Hong Kong, aru." Tambah China.

"Yah...~" Taiwan mendesah kecewa. Ia kira saudari-saudarinya akan tinggal lebih lama dengannya.

"Go-Gomen, Taiwan-kun bukannya kami tid—"

"Tak apa kok. Aku mengerti. Kalian pasti sibuk. Tenang saja, Japan-Nee. Tidak usah setegang itu." Potong Taiwan sambil terkekeh. Taiwan juga tahu, saudari-saudarinya pasti sangat sibuk. Apalagi China dan Japan, mereka benar-benar hampir tidak punya waktu luang. Beda sekali dengan dirinya yang punya cukup banyak waktu luang mengingat pekerjaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini.

"Bulan depan di rumahmu lagi deh, aru. Tapi lebih lama." Saran China dengan bijaksana.

"Chuugoku-san benar."

"Aiiyaa, Nihon~! Panggil aku kakak, aru!" Japan langsung bungkam ketika dikomentari seperti itu oleh China dan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu, keluar jendela. Taiwan -lagi-lagi- terkekeh melihat sifat kakak keduanya yang tsundere. China mendesah pelan melihat perilaku adik tertuanya. Benar-benar deh, anak itu. Harga dirinya tinggi sekali.

"Lalu hari ketiga rencananya mau ngapain, aru?" China kembali bertanya.

"Um... Kita jalan-jalan keliling kota Taipei. Tadinya ini rencana untuk hari ketujuh. Tapi ternyata kalian hanya tiga hari disini. Ya sudah, semuanya ku cancel deh."

"Wah, maaf, aru." China merasa bersalah pada adik lelaki satu-satumya itu.

"Iya, maaf, Taiwan-kun." Japan kembali bergabung dalam perbincangan itu.

"Ahaha... Tak apa. Tenang saja." Balas Taiwan santai. Yaah.. mau diapakan lagi? Masa menahan saudari-saudarinya di rumahnya hanya untuk memenuhi semua rencana yang telah ia buat? Itu kan tidak adil.

Tak terasa mobil telah memasuki lahan parkir sebuah minimarket yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu. China segera membangunkan Hong Kong dan Korea yang masih terlelap dibantu dengan Japan yang segera menghadap ke jok belakang. Sedangkan Taiwan fokus untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna. Setelah memastikan mobilnya telah terparkir dengan benar, Taiwan mengecek saudari-saudarinya di jok belakang –kecuali Japan yang duduk di jok sampingnya-. Dilihatnya Hongkong sudah terbangun dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup dan wajah terkantuk-kantuk. Sesekali menguap kecil, menandakan betapa pulasnya ia tidur. Sedangkan Korea masih berusaha dibangunkan oleh China dan Japan. Oh yeah, membangunkan Korea hampir sama seperti membangunkan beruang yang tengah berhibernasi. Teramat sangat sulit.

"Cepat bangun, aru~! Atau kugunting ahoge-mu, aru!" ancam China yang sudah kehabisan akal dan kesabaran dalam membangunkan adiknya yang satu itu. Namun seakan menantang China untuk merealisasikan ancamannya itu, Korea malah semakin nekat masuk lebih dalam ke dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Dibaliknya arah tubuhnya membelakangi China dan Hong Kong, menghadap ke jendela mobil, mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk meneruskan mimpi indahnya tanpa memedulikan saudari-saudarinya –Hei, Taiwan laki-laki— yang terus berusaha membangunkannya dengan tingkat kesabaran yang semakin menipis. Tapi bukan Korea namanya jika ia tidak membuat kesabaran saudari dan saudaranya habis. Taiwan sering merenungi hal ini. Kenapa Korea nekat sekali membuat China marah besar –dan mungkin Japan. Dia jarang sekali marah—? Apa dia tidak takut pada China? China kan seram jika sedang marah. Terlebih jika Japan sudah benar-benar hilang kontrol. Pernah sekali waktu, Korea menjahili Japan dengan teramat sangat berlebihan hanya untuk melihat Japan marah. Dia pura-pura terjatuh di depan Japan yang tengah berdiri ketika rapat negara sedang berlangsung dan dengan sengaja, ia menarik rok Japan ketika ia jatuh. Alhasil, bagian bawah Japan yang hanya tinggal terbalut hot pants itu pun terekspos ke seluruh anggota rapat. Mana ada perempuan yang tidak marah dipermalukan di depan umum seperti itu, Japan pun demikian. Sesabar apapun dia, tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan harga dirinya dia pasti akan sangat marah. Masih berbekas di ingatan Taiwan, bagaimana wajah Japan yang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menebas Korea dengan katananya saat itu juga dan bagaimana Korea yang terus memprovokasi Japan agar Japan segera meluapkan amarahnya. Dan menurut Taiwan, itu adalah hal paling bodoh diantara banyak hal bodoh yang sering Korea lakukan.

"Wah, Japan! Kakimu mulus sekali, daze! Coba kalau hot pants itu ikut tertarik, daze. Wah, pemandangan yang sangat indah, daze!" celetuk Korea ketika itu. Dan setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Japan segera menerjang Korea dan membuktikan ke-sah-an atas kepemilikan sabuk hitam Karatenya. Jika mengingat kejadian tersebut, Taiwan akan segera memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang tepat jika berhadapan dengan Japan. Sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung perasaan Japan, apalagi membutnya marah. Ia tidak mau bernasib sama dengan Korea yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan lebih.

"KOREA! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUPUKUL KAU DENGAN PANCI, ARU!" teriakan marah China membuyarkan Taiwan dari flashback-nya.

"C-Chuugoku-san, sabar~ J-Jangan tersulut emosi." Japan terlihat sangat panik melihat China yang marah besar dan siap untuk memukul Korea dengan pancinya. Hongkong menahan China dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Sedangkan Taiwan bingung harus apa. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Kau menciptakan saudari-saudarinya dengan sifat-sifat yang begitu abstrak?

"Taiwan, lebih baik kau buka pintu mobil yang berhadapan langsung dengan Korea. Agar dia jatuh terjungkal dan terbangun." Sebuah ide kejam nan brilian keluar dari lisan Hongkong. Taiwan ragu untuk mengikuti saran saudarinya, namun melihat kondisi China yang sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dan tatapan memohon Japan, akhirnya Taiwan melakukannya. Dibukanya pintu yang sedari tadi menahan tubuh Korea dan...

_Bruuk!_

"D-Daze~!" tepat seperti perhitungan Hongkong, Korea langsung terbangun begitu wajahnya mencium tanah. "A-Aduh, daze~ Kejam sekali, daze. Aku kan sedang tidur. Kenapa pintunya dibuka, daze?" sungut Korea sambil mengucek-ucek matanya setelah ia bangun dari posisi awalnya.

"Masih berani tanya kenapa!" tensi China kembali naik begitu mendengar komentar Korea. Ia kembali menaikkan pancinya dan siap untuk membenturkannya ke Korea.

"A-Ampun, daze! Aku kan dari tadi tidur, daze. Jadi aku tidak tahu permasalahannya, daze~"

"AARRU—" baru saja China mau memukul Korea, Taiwan segera menghentikan gerakan China.

" S-Sudah Dàjiě. Malu tahu dilihat banyak orang."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan, aru!"

"Kau susah dibangunkan, Korea Selatan." Hongkong berbaik hati memberitahu Korea apa kesalahannya.

"Jadi hanya karena itu, daze? Kok kalian kejam sih? Aku kan capek, daze. Jadi susah dibangunkan, daze." Bela Korea. Dan detik itu juga, suara panci membentur benda keras terdengar.

.

.

.

Taiwan mendorong kereta belanjaannya, mengikuti kemana pun saudari-saudarinya berjalan dengan setia. Sesekali memberi saran pada mereka jika diminta. Sisanya, ia berusaha mengajak Hongkong untuk berbincang dan hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah datar oleh lawan bicaranya itu. Kejam ya?

"Psst, psst. Lihat deh. Mereka cantik semua ya?" tak sengaja, Taiwan menangkap bisikan seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya kepada seorang ibu-ibu lain di sebelahnya.

"Iya. Itu lihat yang berambut pendek cepak itu. Tomboy sekali ya? Sampai-sampai rambutnya dipangkas sependek itu." Balas yang satunya.

_Ngik!_

'Apa mereka bilang? Aku... Perempuan? ... Tomboy?' batin Taiwan tersinggung. Ia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui pembicaraan itu lebih lanjut.

"Coba rambutnya dibiarkan panjang ya? Pasti dia cantik sekali."

"Iya benar. Mungkin mengalahkan para saudarinya." Setelah itu mereka terkikik pelan ala ibu-ibu dan kembali berbelanja sambil bergumam "Ada-ada saja."

Taiwan membatu mendengarnya. Apakah dia memang segitu 'cantik'nya sampai-sampai ia dikira perempuan oleh ibu-ibu tadi? Apa mereka tidak melihat bahwa dadanya... Datar? Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada –ehem-buah dada-ehem- disana. Lurus. Lempeng. Apa mereka tidak lihat? Batin Taiwan panik sendiri. Memang wajahnya benar-benar 'kemayu', sampai-sampai tidak terlihat gurat-gurat lelaki disana? Atau malah mata ibu-ibu tadi yang siwer? Hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana laki-laki dan mana perempuan? Taiwan terus memikirkan hal tadi sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat jalan dan menyeruduk Hongkong yang berhenti di depannya. Hongkong menoleh cepat dan menatap Taiwan tajam. Taiwan buru-buru minta maaf pada Hongkong dan segera memundurkan kereta belanjaannya menjauh dari tubuh Hongkong. Setelah itu dia kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

"Taiwan, aru. Kau kenapa, aru? Sejak di supermarket kau diam terus. Kau tidak enak badan, aru?" tanya China ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil dan sedang melaju menuju rumah Taiwan.

"A-Ah, tidak. A-Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kegiatan di hari terakhir kita nanti. Aku belum membuat rencana untuk hari terakhir. Hehe.." Jawab Taiwan gugup.

"Lho, Taiwan-kun. Bukankah kau sudah menentukannya?" Japan terheran-heran mendengar pengakuan sang adik.

"E-Eh? M-Masa sih? A-Aku lupa."

"Hari ketiga kita akan berkeliling kota Taipei. Tadinya ini rencana hari ketujuh. Namun karena kami hanya tiga hari disini, jadi kau mengepress secara paksa seluruh rencanamu." Jawab Japan dengan lancar. Taiwan menelan liur dengan gugup. Ia lupa kalau Japan itu memorinya sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai semua perkataannya tadi dia ingat dan hampir sama persis dengan yang tadi dia ucapkan.

"Tuh kan, aru. Kau berbohong pada kami, aru."

"Bohong berasal dari Korea, daz—Hmph!" Korea yang tengah meng-klaim segera dibekap oleh Hongkong agar amarah China tidak tersulut lagi. China hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Korea. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah. Hanya satu hal yang selalu terbesit di pikiran China, Korea itu autis. Dan sepertinya dia harus meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Korea ke psikiater demi kesembuhan adik kecilnya itu.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami, aru. Mungkin kami bisa membantu." Tawar China pada Taiwan.

"Iya, Dàjiě. Tenang saja. Aku sedang tidak ada masalah kok. Aku tadi terlalu fokus pada jalan." China mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Taiwan. Ia memilih diam dan tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan adiknya. Walau bagaimana pun, Taiwan bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu China campuri urusannya. Kini Taiwan sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang bisa menjaga dan mengurus dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Boy or Girl?~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Taiwan mengangkut semua belanjaan yang tadi mereka beli ke dalam dapur. Diletakkannya kantung-kantung belanjaan itu di atas meja dapur setelah sebelumnya Taiwan menyingkirkan beberapa barang yang berada disana.<p>

"Banyak juga ya?" gumam Taiwan melihat banyaknya kantung belanjaan yang ia taruh tadi. Satu per satu barang ia keluarkan dan ia pindahkan ke dalam lemari es. Ditatanya sedemikian rupa bahan-bahan makanan tersebut agar lemari es-nya dapat memuat semuanya. Sambil membereskan belanjaan, Taiwan terus memikirkan percakapan para ibu di supermarket tadi. Selagi Taiwan sibuk dengan makanan dan lemari es, saudari-saudarinya sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka di kamar yang telah Taiwan tunjukkan. Kamar yang akan mereka tempati adalah kamar khusus yang Taiwan sediakan untuk setiap pertemuan seperti itu. Kamar tersebut berada di lantai dua, memiliki empat kasur Queen Size dan dua kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Salah satu jendelanya menghadap langsung ke pusat kota. Lainnya menghadap ke taman belakang rumah Taiwan. Udara dan wangi musim semi menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman saat pintu kamar tersebut dibuka.

"Kamar yang indah, daze. Pasti Taiwan meniru gaya arsitektur rumahku, daze." Komentar Korea ketika melihat kamar yang akan ia tempati untuk beberapa hari.

"Pemandangannya juga indah, aru. Ah~ Aku akan betah tinggal disini, aru~" ujar China sambil menenteng tas pakaiannya menuju salah satu kasur di dekat jendela. Hongkong dan Japan tidak berkomentar. Mereka hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar komentar China dan Korea. Mereka segera mengambil kasur yang mereka sukai dan membereskan barangnya. Sedangkan Korea asyik memandang keluar jendela. Baginya, kasur mana saja tak ada masalah. Yang penting ia bisa tertidur dengan lelap dan merasa nyaman tidur disana.

"Aku akan membantu Taiwan-kun di bawah." Pamit Japan memecah hening. Ia telah selesai membereskan semua barang-barang bawaannya.

"Tunggu, aku juga mau, aru. Kita langsung memasak saja, aru. Biar cepat makan dan tidur." Sahut China sambil mempercepat gerakannya membereskan barang-barangnya. Hongkong pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan China agar ia dapat segera turun ke bawah dan memasak bersama.

"Eeeehhh~? Tunggu aku, daze!" Korea panik melihat saudari-saudarinya hampir selesai membereskan barang bawaan masing-masing sedangkan dia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali karena terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan kota Taipei.

"Asalkan jangan terlalu lama saja." Sahut Hongkong dingin.

.

"Hhh~ Selesai juga!" Taiwan senang melihat belanjaannya sudah masuk semua ke dalam lemari es. Kini ia membereskan kantung-kantung belanjaannya, melipatnya serapi mungkin dan menaruhnya di laci khusus agar dapat digunakan kembali.

"Lho, kemana belanjaan kita, aru?" Taiwan mendengar China kebingungan mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi mereka beli.

"Sudah kumasukkan ke lemari es. Memang kenapa?" jawab Taiwan sambil memutar arah tubuhnya menghadap saudari-saudarinya yang ternyata sudah berada di dapur.

"Kita kan mau memasak bersama. Kenapa dimasukkan ke lemari es segala? Nanti kan juga dikeluarkan lagi." Balas Japan dengan nada heran.

"OH IYA! Ya ampun... Aku lupa, Maaf~" Taiwan merutuki dirinya yang terus memikirkan kejadian di supermarket hingga tidak menyadari betapa tidak efisiennya hal yang ia lakukan, memasukkan semua bahan makanan yang mau dimasak ke dalam lemari es. Ck, payah.

"Tak apa. Tinggal dikeluarkan lagi." Dilihatnya Hongkong sudah mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Iya, daze! Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, daze." Sambung Korea sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hongkong. China dan Japan mengangguk lalu ikut mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Taiwan meringis kecil melihatnya. Ia sudah menata itu sedemikian rupa dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup lama dan sekarang, ketika ia baru selesai menatanya, mereka mengeluarkannya lagi. Terlebih Korea yang mengacak-acak seluruh isi lemari es Taiwan karena penasaran dengan segala isinya sambil meng-klaim semua barang yang ia lihat. Rasa-rasanya Taiwan ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat sekarang juga.

"Taiwan, kenapa hanya diam disana, aru? Ayo sini, kita mulai memasak, aru." China membuyarkan lamunan Taiwan. Taiwan segera menyahut dan ikut bergabung bersama para saudarinya yang telah siap untuk memasak. Lengkap dengan celemek dan alat-alat untuk memasak.

Suasana di dapur Taiwan menjadi ramai ketika mereka mulai memasak. Sebenarnya itu akibat ulah Korea yang tidak bisa diam. Dia selalu menggerecoki yang lain dengan beralasan bahwa alat yang sedang mereka pakai akan dia gunakan.

"China-eonni, aku mau pakai pisau yang itu, daze~" rajuk Korea sambil menarik-narik celemek China.

"Apaan sih, aru? Ini kan sedang kupakai. Itu kau juga sudah pegang pisau yang sama, aru." Tensi China kembali dipompa oleh orang yang sama.

"Beda, daze~ Yang itu lebih enak dan tajam, daze~"

"Ugh... Baiklah, aru. Ini, kau boleh bertukar denganku, aru." China yang menyayangi tubuhnya segera mengalah pada Korea agar ia tidak cepat menjadi tua.

"Asyik, daze!" Korea segera menukar pisaunya dengan gembira dan kembali anteng dengan masakannya. China bernafas lega karena akhirnya Korea anteng juga. Namun ternyata, Korea tidak membiarkan China bernafas lega dalam waktu lama. Karena ia kini kembali menggerecok. Kali ini korbannya adalah Taiwan.

"Taiwan, daze~ Tukar celemek yuk~ Celemek yang kupakai kebesaran~"

"Eh? Kenapa tadi mengambilnya yang itu?" tanya Taiwan heran. Dilihatnya celemek yang Korea pakai. 'Pas-pas saja tuh. Kenapa minta tukar?' batin Taiwan bingung.

"Kupikir cukup, daze. Tukar ya?" Korea menatap Taiwan dengan tatapan memohon. Taiwan mendesah pasrah. Akhirnya ia merelakan celemeknya ditukar. Korea segera menukar celemeknya dengan milik Taiwan dan memakainya. Namun ia kembali menatap Taiwan dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ada apa lagi, Korea? Kan celemeknya sudah ditukar." Tanya Taiwan sabar.

"Ternyata lebih kebesaran, daze~"

Oh, Tuhan... Rasanya Taiwan ingin terjun ke jurang sekarang juga.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Boy or Girl?~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Para personifikasi negara Asia Timur itu kini telah berada di festival. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang telah disediakan Taiwan. Japan sempat terkejut melihat pakaian yang diberikan Taiwan karena mirip dengan yukata miliknya. Namun ia urung mengemukakannya karena ia sadar bahwa Taiwan pasti telah mengadaptasi budayanya, budaya China, dan digabung dengan budayanya sendiri.<p>

"Wah, ramai sekali, daze~" Korea melompat-lompat kecil melihat ramainya festival itu. Ia begitu bersemangat untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Hongkong hanya menatap datar ke seluruh penjuru tempat festival. Ia tidak begitu suka dengan tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu, yuk sebelum kembang api-nya diluncurkan." Usul Taiwan. Hongkong segera menoleh ke arah Taiwan, matanya tampak berkilat antusias.

"Ada kembang api?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak lagi datar.

"I-Iya. Memang kenapa, Hong?" Taiwan balik bertanya

"Jam?"

"Uem... Jam sembilan tepat." Jawab Taiwan seraya melihat jam tangannya. Hongkong menganggukkan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat antusias setelah mendengar bahwa akan ada kembang api di penghujung festival. Itu membuat Taiwan agak terkejut. Hongkong berjalan mendahului Taiwan yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Hongkong hingga tak menyadari bahwa saudari-saudarinya sudah cukup jauh di depannya dan ada segerombolan pria menghampirinya.

"Hai, gadis cantik~" suara cempreng seorang laki-laki menyadarkan Taiwan dari lamunannya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan sedikit bergidik melihat pria-pria yang menghampirinya. Amboi~ Mereka semua berwajah seram.

"Main sama kita yuk, cantik~" Taiwan berjengit mendengarnya. Sudah dua kali, eh tidak, sudah tiga kali ia dibilang seorang perempuan. Cantik pula.

"Eerr... Ano... Maa—"

"Menjauh darinya, aru!" seruan marah China memotong kata-kata Taiwan. Taiwan segera menoleh dan bergidik ngeri melihat para saudarinya sudah berubah ke mode Dark. China membawa tongkat yang biasa digunakan dalam kungfu, Japan sudah bersiap mengeluarkan pedang katana-nya, Korea dan Hongkong sudah dalam kuda-kuda bela diri. Hei, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan mereka membawa itu? Bukankah tadi mereka kemari dengan tangan kosong? Batin Taiwan heran. Gerombolan pria tadi menatap ngeri senjata China dan Japan –terutama Japan-. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera lari pontang-panting karena sudah terlanjur menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Takut kalau dihakimi massa.

"Taiwan-kun, kau tak apa?" Japan mengecek keadaan adik laki-lakinya itu. Kini, para perempuan Asia Timur itu sudah mengelilingi Taiwan.

"Kau kenapa tadi diam saja, aru! Harusnya kau melawan, aru!" China terlihat geregetan dengan Taiwan yang tadi tidak melawan.

"Iya, daze! Kau kan laki-laki, daze!" timpal Korea tak mau kalah.

"Lemah." Komentar pedas Hongkong. Namun terlihat kilat kemarahan di mata Hongkong karena saudaranya diganggu. Taiwan hanya menunduk mendengar komentar saudari-saudarinya. Ia menghiraukan komentar-komentar pedas itu, yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya keraguan akan gender-nya sendiri. Melihat Taiwan yang hanya diam saja membuat semuanya merasa bersalah dan khawatir. Merasa bersalah karena mereka sudah mengolok-olok Taiwan dan khawatir Taiwan tidak baik-baik saja. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, bingung. Korea yang tadinya akan angkat bicara, langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika akhirnya Taiwan bersuara.

"Aku... Ingin bicara dengan kalian." Kata Taiwan yang sedari tadi membisu.

"Bicara saja, daze. Kami mendengarkan."

"Kita cari tempat yang agak sepi dulu, aru. Mungkin yang akan dibicarakan Taiwan agak pribadi, aru." Usul China. Taiwan segera mengangguk dan membawa China dan yang lainnya ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa, aru?" tanya China setelah Taiwan mengajak mereka ke sebuah lapangan rumput luas. Sepertinya lapangan itu akan dipakai untuk pertunjukkan kembang api nanti malam. Taiwan terdiam. Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan China.

"Taiwan-kun?" Japan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Taiwan. Taiwan tetap tak bergeming. Semua yang ada disana bingung dengan sikap Taiwan. Mereka memilih diam dan menunggu Taiwan untuk berbicara. Bahkan Korea yang biasanya gaduh, kini diam membisu.

"... Aku... Bingung." Akhirnya Taiwan angkat bicara.

"Bingung apa?" Hongkong secara ajaib ikut berkecimpung dalam percakapan itu.

"Bingung..." semuanya diam menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Taiwan.

"Aku ini... Laki-laki atau perempuan sih?" tanya Taiwan dengan frustasi. Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan keheningan. Semua menatap Taiwan dengan heran. Lalu China menatap Japan, Japan menatap Hongkong, Hongkong menatap Korea, dan Korea menatap Shinnaty-chan. Ok, lupakan.

"Hei... Jawab dong. Aku butuh kepastian!" Taiwan menggerutu kesal melihat kelakuan para saudarinya yang hanya diam saja menanggapi pertanyaannya. Taiwan berdecak sebal ketika mereka tidak juga menanggapinya. Akhirnya Taiwan memilih diam dan menggerutu dalam hati. Dia menyesal telah bertanya pada saudarinya—

"Haaahh?" akhirnya para gadis personifikasi Asia Timur itu merespon setelah sekian lama mencerna pertanyaan Taiwan tadi.

"A-Ano, Taiwan-kun. A-Apa? B-Bisa diulangi?" tanya Japan tidak percaya. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk memasang alat bantu dengar di telinganya. Ternyata benar, semakin tua usiamu, semakin menurun pula daya pendengaranmu.

"Aku ini perempuan atau laki-laki?" ulang Taiwan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, aru?" tanya China yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Iya. Tinggal cek saja alat kelaminmu." Komentar Hongkong tanpa basa-basi.

"Benar, daze! Coba kau buka celanamu, daze. Kami akan bantu mengeceknya, daze." Timpal Korea. China langsung men-death glare Korea.

"Secara kelamin aku memang laki-laki. Tapi kenapa banyak orang yang mengira aku perempuan? Apa aku tidak cocok jadi laki-laki?" tanya Taiwan gusar. Wajahnya terlihat muram dan gusar.

"M-Menurutku Taiwan-kun cocok kok jadi laki-laki. Taiwan-kun tampan dan baik hati." Japan agak gugup mengatakannya. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu ketika berucap.

"Tapi dibandingkan kalian, aku lebih kemayu." Taiwan tambah gusar. "Apa jangan-jangan genderku tertukar dengan Hongkong?" tambahnya.

"Aku?" Hongkong menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung namun tetap dengan ekspresi datar. "Kenapa aku?" tambahnya.

"Iya, daze! Kenapa Hongkong? Bisa saja ternyata gender-mu tertukar denganku, daze!" komentar Korea tak mau kalah.

"Kkhh... Hongkong itu lebih cocok jadi laki-laki karena sikapnya yang tenang, wajahnya yang datar, dan pribadinya yang misterius. Kalau aku? Laki-laki abstrak. Sikap dan sifatku mirip perempuan!" ujar Taiwan kesal.

"China- dàjiě, Japan-Nee, Korea, dan Hongkong... kalian itu cocok jadi laki-laki. Terutama Hongkong. Dibanding aku? Aku paling cengeng diantara kalian, padahal aku laki-laki. Lalu aku juga paling lemah diantara kalian. Menggunakan senjata saja aku masih kagok. Jika dibandingkan dengan kalian, aku lebih cocok jadi perempuan!" tambah Taiwan dengan setengah berteriak. Semua emosinya keluar di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ada rasa lega di hatinya karena telah mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang selama ini dia pendam.

"Dan itu semua sangat terasa ketika berjalan bersama kalian. Aku... Tidak suka itu." Imbuh Taiwan dengan suara lirih. Bukan maksud Taiwan untuk menyinggung perasaan saudari-saudarinya, dan juga bukan karena dia tidak suka jalan-jalan dengan mereka, dia malah sangat senang jalan-jalan dengan mereka. Namun, tetap saja, di lubuk hatinya, dia kesal dianggap perempuan. Walau bagaimanapun, dia itu laki-laki.

"Maaf kami selalu membuatmu repot." Japan berkata sambil menatap Taiwan penuh rasa bersalah. Dadanya terasa sesak begitu mendengar penuturan Taiwan. Sebegitu tidak sukanyakah dia berjalan bersama dirinya dan yang lain?

"Iya, aru. Lain kali kami akan berdandan seperti laki-laki jika akan pergi bersamamu, aru." Tambah China dengan senyum. Namun dari penglihatan Taiwan dan semua yang ada disitu, senyum itu bukanlah senyum China yang biasanya. Bukan senyum hangat yang menenangkan melainkan senyum getir penuh penyesalan. Hongkong dan Korea mengangguk. Bahkan saking terpukulnya, Korea tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Taiwan langsung tersentak melihat perubahan air muka para saudarinya. Taiwan tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan mereka. Dia hanya... Hanya hilang kendali saat menuturkan perasaannya.

"S-Semuanya... Aku... Aku bukannya tidak suka berjalan bersama kalian. Aku hanya... Hanya kesal selalu dianggap perempuan. Bukan hanya ketika bersama kalian. Tapi hampir setiap saat aku dianggap perempuan. Maksudku mengutarakan ini agar kalian tahu dan mungkin kalian bisa membantuku agar tidak dianggap perempuan lagi." Terang Taiwan. Ia sangat berharap saudari-saudarinya mengerti maksud dia dan tidak salah paham.

"Tak apa, Taiwan-kun. Kami mengerti." Japan lah yang paling bisa mengontrol emosinya dan berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. "Kami akan membantumu."

Detik itu juga, Taiwan merasa menjadi orang terjahat di dunia karena telah menyakiti saudari-saudarinya yang selama ini sangat sayang padanya. Terlebih China yang sudah merawatnya sedari kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kasihan pada Taiwan, daze." Korea berkata sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia tengah merebahkan diri di kasur melepas lelah setelah menonton pesta kembang api di festival tadi.

"Iya, aru. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membantunya ya, aru?" tanya China pada adik-adiknya yang tengah berpikir pula. Mereka semua berpikir sambil merebahkan diri di kasur untuk melepas lelah mereka. Mereka menghiraukan rasa lelah dan kantuk demi menolong saudara mereka tersebut.

"Aku tahu!" tiba-tiba Japan bangkit dari kasur dengan wajah berbinar. Semua gadis yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Japan yang sekarang tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam kopernya.

"Tahu apa, aru?" tanya China tertarik.

"Kita ubah penampilan Taiwan-kun!" seru Japan sambil mengeluarkan sekotak alat rias.

"Eehhh~?" China, Korea, dan Hongkong menatap tak mengerti.

"Kita ubah gaya penampilan Taiwan-kun yang biasa-biasa saja dan terkesan 'feminin' menjadi seorang Taiwan yang lebih 'laki-laki'!" lanjut Japan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah katalog rambut pria.

"Benar juga, daze! Ide yang bagus, daze. Itu pasti ide dari Korea, daze!" sahut Korea senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Japan. Untuk apa kau bawa benda-benda itu?" tanya Hongkong tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh... Eto..." Japan terlihat gugup mendengar pertanyaan Hongkong.

"Benar juga, aru." China menatap Japan penuh selidik. Ia mulai menerka-nerka berbagai kemungkinan.

"A-Aku..."

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah merencanakan ini ya?" sambung Hongkong. Dan Japan pun benar-benar dipojokkan sekarang.

**~~~~~Boy or Girl?~~~~~**

Taiwan bangun dengan lesu. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Perasaannya masih diliputi rasa bersalah yang amat besar karena sudah membuat saudari-saudarinya bersedih. Ia tak tahu harus menaruh mukanya dimana jika ia bertemu dengan mereka pagi ini. Mengingat kini mereka menginap di rumahnya dan bisa kapan saja berpapasan dengan mereka, membuat Taiwan ingin terus berada di kamar saja hari ini. Namun ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini dia harus mengantar mereka berkeliling kota Taipei sebelum mereka pulang sore harinya.

Taiwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia berharap saudari-saudarinya masih terlelap di kasur mereka. Namun sepertinya do'anya tidak dikabulkan. Karena begitu ia keluar kamar, dia sudah bertemu Korea yang –sepertinya- sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, daze. Lama sekali~" sahut Korea yang duduk di depan pintu kamar Taiwan.

"K-Korea... sedang apa kau disi—Huaaa!" pertanyaan Taiwan terputus ketika ia tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Korea ke... Kamar mandi?

"M-Mau a-apa kau membawaku k-ke kamar mandi, K-Korea?" tanya Taiwan. Taiwan merasa akan ada suatu hal yang terjadi.

"Cepat mandi, daze!" perintah Korea tanpa banyak basa-basi. Hei... Ini bukan Korea yang Taiwan kenal.

"Tapi kenap—"

"Cepat mandi, daze. Gak usah banyak tanya, daze!" potong Korea sambil mendorong masuk Taiwan ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

"Cepat. Makan, aru."

Setelah selesai mandi, Taiwan langsung dibawa Korea ke meja makan. Disana China telah menunggu dengan sarapan yang telah terhidang di meja. Begitu meliha Taiwan, China langsung mendudukkannya, membisikkan sesuatu kepada Korea, dan menyuruh Taiwan untuk segera memakan sarapan yang telah tersaji. Sedangkan Korea langsung hengkang dari situ setelah China membisikkannya sesuatu.

"S-Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Taiwan takut-takut. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung mata China. Padahal jika ia menatap wajah China, ia akan menemukan China yang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa.

"Cepat makan, aru! Gak usah banyak tanya, aru!" jawab China. Taiwan tidak berani untuk membantah dan segera melaksanakan perintah kakaknya tersebut.

.

.

"Buka. Bajumu."

Setelah China, sekarang Hongkong yang bertingkah aneh. Sehabis Taiwan menghabiskan makanannya, tiba-tiba Hongkong datang dan menyeretnya pergi ke kamar pribadi Taiwan. Taiwan kembali bertanya pada Hongkong, namun sama seperti sebelumnya, pertanyaannya tidak dijawab sama sekali. Kini Taiwan pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan saudari-saudarinya lakukan pada dirinya. Taiwan membuka bajunya dan memakai sebuah kemeja hitam-putih yang Hongkong berikan padanya. Setelah Taiwan memakainya, Hongkong memandang Taiwan tajam dan segera menyuruhnya melepaskan itu dan memakai baju lain yang sebelumnya telah ia pilihkan untuk Taiwan. Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaian yang hampir membuat Hongkong gila karena tak kunjung enemukan yang cocok untu Taiwan, akhirnya Hongkong bisa bernafas lega karena di detik-detik terakhair kesabaran seorang Hongkong habis, mereka menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk Taiwan. Sebuah kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Taiwan sampai tidak percaya kalau ternyata dengan perubahan pakaian, ia bisa terlihat sedikit lebik 'laki'. Belum hilang rasa kagumnya. Hongkong segera menyeret Taiwan ke kamar tamu yang disinggahi para gadis Asia Timur itu.

.

Di kamar tamu telah menunggu Japan di depan meja rias dengan berbagai alat... Alat apa itu? Alat rias? Belum hilang rasa heran Taiwan melihat alat-alat aneh –baginya- yang Japan siapkan, Hongkong segera mendudukkan Taiwan di kursi depan meja rias dan mengikatnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku diikat?" tanya Taiwan kaget. Ia segera meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Hongkong tidak menjawab dan segera berlalu setelah mengencangkan ikatan talinya. Lalu Taiwan segera menatap Japan, meminta penjelasan.

"Agar kau tidak kabur, Taiwan-kun" jawab Japan singkat seakan bisa membaca pikiran Taiwan.

"Nah... Kita mulai 'operasi'nya."

"HUUUAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Boy or Girl?~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Taiwan membelalak menatap cermin. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. China, Hongkong, dan Korea memandang Taiwan tak percaya. Beberapa kali mereka mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apakah penglihatan mereka masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak. Sedangkan Japan tersenyum puas melihat reaksi saudari dan saudaranya karena ternyata hasil kerjanya bisa terbilang sempurna.<p>

"Japan, aru... Kau jenius, aru!" seru China yang pertama kali berhasil mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya. Ia memeluk senang adik perempuannya itu. Snyum Japan semakin cemerlang mendengar pujian dari kakaknya.

"Aku setuju, daze! Keren banget, daze!" Korea ikut menimpali.

"Harajuku style memang tidak boleh diremehkan." Imbuh Hongkong. Japan terkekeh pelan dan menggumamkan terima kasih atas pujian yang dilontarkan padanya. Wajahnya tersipu senang karena karyanya disukai.

"Hooree! Dengan begini aku tidak akan dianggap perempuan lagi!" Taiwan bersorak riang melihat perubahan besar dalam penampilannya. Ia segera memeluk Japan dan menuturkan ucapan terima kasih terus-menerus. Japan terlihat gugup ketika dipeluk Taiwan, wajahnya tambah merah ketika secara reflek Taiwan mencium pipi Japan saking senangnya.

"Xièxiè, Japan-Nee! Aku sayang padamu!" seru Taiwan senang sambil mempererat pelukannya. Wajah Japan memucat. China langsung panik begitu melihat wajah pucat Japan. Dan dengan segera, Hongkong memeringati Taiwan dengan tajam.

"Kau mau membunuhnya ya?"

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taiwan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada semua saudarinya yang telah bahu-membahu merombak total penampilannya (meski dengan cara yang lumayan menakutkan). Mereka telah tiba di Taipei sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu dan telah menyusuri hampir setengah dari kota tersebut. Belanjaan di tangan para saudarinya juga sudah lumayan banyak –Korea menempati urutan pertama yang membawa tas belanjaan terbanyak diantara yang lain- dan itu semua Taiwan yang membelikan sebagai bentuk dari rasa terima kasihnya. Awalnya China dan Japan menolak. Mereka berdalih bahwa mereka mempunyai anggaran tersendiri. Namun melihat Taiwan yang dengan gigihnya memohon, akhirnya mereka luluh jua.

"Hei, lihat. Pria itu tampan sekali ya?" sekelompok remaja putri yang lewat di depan para personifikasi Asia Timur yang tengah beristirahat di sebuah meja taman berkomentar ketika melihat mereka.

"Iya, ya. Dan perempuannya cantik-cantik semua." Komentar yang lain. Para personifikasi itu diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya. Taiwan merasa lega sekarang karena tidak dianggap perempuan lagi.

"Tapi... Dia jadi kelihatan seperti harem ya?" tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berkomentar.

"Hahaha! Kau benar! Seperti harem. Hahahaha..." yang lain langsung menimpali dengan tawa. Mereka buru-buru menjauh ketika melihat Hongkong menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Sudah, jangan didengarkan, aru. Mereka iri, aru." China segera menenangkan Taiwan.

"Ahaha... Iya. Tak apa—"

"Hei, bro! Banyak amat pacarmu! Bagi satu dong~ Haha... Playboy banget lu, bro!" segerombol remaja laki-laki SMU lewat sambil bersiul-siul kepada kelompok kecil itu. Korea langsung menimpuk mereka dengan batu terdekat. Para remaja itu langsung ngacir demi menghindari serangan Korea.

"J-Jangan didengar, Taiwan-kun. Mereka iri padamu." Kini giliran Japan yang menenangkan Taiwan.

"Ahaha... Iya." Jawab Taiwan dengan beberapa persimpangan siku-siku mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya.

"Hei, lihat itu... Remaja sekarang benar-benar keterlaluan ya?" segerombol ibu-ibu yang lewat langsung berdiskusi begitu melihat para personifikasi negara Asia Timur yang tengah beristirahat.

"Iya. Masa satu laki-laki perempuannya banyak sekali. Mau jadi apa dia kalau sudah dewasa nanti?" komentar ibu yang lain. China dengan segera melempar kedua sepatunya ke sekelompok ibu-ibu paruh baya itu dan tepat mengenai dua kepala ibu-ibu yang memulai percakapan tadi. Merasa keselamatan mereka terancam, para ibu itu pun segera menjauh dari taman.

"Aku ingin pulang!" teriak Taiwan yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Boy or Girl?~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin Taiwan-kun?" Japan menatap Taiwan dengan cemas.<p>

"Iya, Japan-Nee. Aku yakin." Jawab Taiwan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Meski kau akan dianggap perempuan lagi, aru?" tanya China meyakinkan jawaban Taiwan. Ya, Taiwan memilih untuk kembali ke penampilan awalnya karena ia merasa sia-sia saja mengubah penampilannya. Karena kalau dia berpenampilan terlalu 'jantan', orang-orang akan mencap-nya playboy. Dan jika ia berdandan seperti biasa, ia dianggap perempuan. Jadi percuma bukan? Semuanya serba salah. Jadi Taiwan memilih untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri apa adanya. Mau diapakan lagi, inilah anugerah Tuhan yang diberikan padanya. Ia bersyukur memiliki saudari-saudari yang menyayangi dan menerimanya apa adanya. Seharusnya ia juga bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang dirinya. Jika menurutmu dan orang-orang yang kau percayai, tak ada masalah dengan penampilan, sikap, dan sifatmu, untuk apa merisaukan cemooh orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu?

"Iya, dàjiě. Tenang saja." Jawab Taiwan kini dengan senyum hangatnya yang biasa ia tebar.

"Hati-hati ya? Kalau butuh bantuan, kau bisa menghubungi kami." Japan terlihat begitu mencemaskan Taiwan. Sepertinya kejadian Taiwan marah-marah di festival malam kemarin masih sangat berbekas di ingatan Japan.

"Iya, daze! Kami akan langsung terbang kesini jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, daze!" sambung Korea sambil menepuk keras punggung Taiwan. Taiwan terbatuk-batuk akibat pukulan Korea. Hongkong mengangguk dan menepuk pelan pundak Taiwan. Taiwan tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada Hongkong.

Panggilan penerbangan memaksa keluarga itu untuk berpisah. Taiwan agak tidak rela saudari-saudarinya pulang. Karena ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan mereka. Begitu pula China, Japan , Hongkong, dan Korea. Namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan, mereka berusaha merelakan itu. Taiwan menatap pesawat yang membawa saudari-saudarinya pulang. Senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya. Kepercayaan diri tumbuh semakin besar di dalam dirinya. Ia tak peduli lagi jika orang menganggapnya perempuan. Yang tahu siapa dia kan hanya dirinya dan keluarganya, orang lain tidak tahu.

"Hei, dia cantik ya?" seorang perempuan berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan menyenggol lengan temannya. Teman yang disenggolnya menoleh dan membenarkan ucapan kawannya. Taiwan tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu ia mendekati kedua wanita itu. Kedua wanita itu gugup ketika dihampiri Taiwan, mereka malu karena telah tertangkap basah tengah membicarakannya. Taiwan, dengan tetap senyum di bibirnya, menjelaskan pada mereka,

"Maaf, saya laki-laki."

* * *

><p><strong>#~OWARI~#<strong>

* * *

><p>Huuuaaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Maaf kalau Gaje dan sifat para tokoh kurang pas. Soalnya saya kurang tahu sifat mereka dalam mode Nyotali. Jadi saya pake sifat mereka di Hetalia. Maaf~<p>

Yosh, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, silahkan klik tombol review di bawah ini~

Pujian? Ya ampun... baik banget! Mau hadiah apa? *bling-bling* #plak!

Review? Alhamdulillah... Makasih ya~? ^w^d

Kritik dan saran? Diterima dengan tangan terbuka~

Flame? Makasih.


End file.
